Love and War
by rainbowgirlinherrainbowworld
Summary: Something goes wrong and Legolas and Aragorn switch places with Galadriel and Arwen. They have to then go off to war but will they return?
1. Default Chapter

Legolas and Galadriel, Aragorn and Arwen were all on a date. They had both been going out for 9 months now and everything was going well. They had moved in with each other and were talking about marriage. There love was as strong as ever and when they were together everything seemed perfect.  
  
They were walking home and heard crying noises. Galadriel and Arwen clung onto Legolas and Aragorn. Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?" Shouted Aragorn. Something appeared from a shadow from one of the alleys. Legolas tried to see what was there but couldn't. The thing stepped out of the shadow. There stood a creature wearing a black claok that covered his head.  
  
"Hi there. Why were you crying?" Asked Legolas as he slowly walked towards the creature.  
  
"I never cry. Are you trying to be funny?" Angered the creature. Araforn, Arwen and Galadriel laughed.  
  
"So if you weren't crying what were you doing?" Asked Legolas.  
  
"I WAS DOING NOTHING!" Screamed this creature. This angered it and it started to walk towards Legolas who by now had backed away.  
  
"You've been evil, you've been cruel,  
  
Switch you all into ugly ghouls!" Shouted this creature. He then ran away. Legolas, Aragorn, Arwen and Galadriel stood there and looked at each other. What had he done? 


	2. Chapter 2

The first to shout out anything was Legolas -  
  
"What has that thing done? MY HAIR!! Where's my silky hair?" Screamed Legolas.  
  
"Hey! I've got too much hair! How am I meant to fight with this?.....Wait.I'm not a man now more..." Aragorn said as he looked down at himself. So did Legolas.  
  
"Oh no! My Chest? My Legs? There so thin!" Shouted Legolas still gazing over himself. Galadriel and Arwen just stood there. They looked at each other and then looked at themselves and at the same time screamed -  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHH" Legolas and Aragorn jumped.  
  
"Hey do you mind here? I've turned into a woman.in fact.I've turned into you!" Said Legolas pointing at Galadriel.  
  
"Wait a minute, that creature said turn us into ugly ghouls!" Shouted Arwen getting red in the face with anger.  
  
"I may be sweaty but woman love me!" Said Aragorn doing a pouted look into the sky.  
  
"Look, I'm the best, I mean look how gorgeous my hair is and how I have no spots or wrinkles? Well I mean.I used to have beautiful hair and no wrinkles. Look how are we going to swap back?" Asked Legolas.  
  
" I don't know but it's got to be quick, Me and Legolas need to go to war in a week!" Explained Aragorn. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was the morning after Aragorn, Legolas, Arwen and Galadriel had all meet the creature. They had all thought up that they would make there way to Rivendell where Gandalf was to see if he could thin of anything that could of happened.  
  
They got packed and left there houses. They got half way down the road when.  
  
"We got any water? I'm thirsty, and I think my hair might need a drink." Explained Legolas combing his hair with his hand.  
  
"Yeah, check in Arwen's bag." Suggested Galadriel. Arwen dropped her bag to the floor and started to rummage through to see find the water bottle.  
  
"It's not in here." Said Arwen lifting her head from her bag. Everyone dropped there bag as she said that and started to rummage through there bags themselves. One after the other they both said.  
  
"It's not in here!"  
  
"Well where is it? Are we sure we picked it up?" Asked Aragorn. Legolas stormed off back to his house where there sitting on the table by the door stood a water bottle. Legolas lifted it up. It was full. He walked out and shouted to the others.  
  
"Found it!" As soon as he caught up with the others he took a drink for himself and gave his hair a drink too.  
  
They all set off again.  
  
To get to Rivendell they had to go through a forest.  
  
"We can't go through here? This is meant to be haunted!" Shouted Arwen getting scared.  
  
"How else to you think were going to get to Rivendell?" Said Aragorn looking round to see if there was another way. There wasn't. They got to the edge of the forest. They took a few steps into the forest and already there was a rustle in the bush. They stood there looking around and before they knew it 30 or more arrows were pointing right at there chests! 


End file.
